1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure for a gas laser, and especially to a gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure for a gas laser suiting gas drawing/refilling equipment used in laser processing, of which the structure is composed of simplified elements to save working hours and to lower the cost of production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser is characterized in four kinds of natures, they are monochromatic, coherence and directionality and brightness, and especially suit processing of materials. Laser processing is of a field having most prosperous future in laser application; presently, there have been more than 20 kinds of laser processing techniques developed. Space and time controls of lasing are very good, these own very large freeness in control of the quality of material, shapes, sizes and the processing environment for processed objects; laser thereby suits especially automation processing. A laser processing system can be combined with a computer numerical control technique to construct automation processing equipment of high efficiency, such combined technique has been the key technique in timely production for enterprises and developed a broad prospect for production by processing with good quality, high efficiency and low cost.
Among them, especially the gas laser, must has a gas storage container in manufacturing for drawing out gas from the container with a drawing device, and an aeration device is used to fill the gas. Thereby, attention must be particularly paid in gas drawing/refilling, when there is no good auxiliary equipment, the connecting process for the gas drawing/refilling will be unable to help making the function of gas drawing/refilling in a sealed space, and defects that gas aerated may leak or air outside may intrude will result.
Since wide using of various laser tubes, one mode of gas drawing/refilling has been always highly thought of by manufacturers and users, and various gas drawing/refilling have been developed.
Now related domestic laser application techniques have been mature, but basic laser tubes are still directly imported, and are quite expensive. If the laser industry is to be further developed, manufacturers must produce the internal laser tubes by themselves to effectively lower the cost of them. And when gas laser equipment is to be manufactured, the auxiliary equipment for gas drawing/refilling must be necessary.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure developed formerly by the inventor of the present invention is depicted, the structure assists a sealed container 1 for gas drawing/refilling. The container 1 is provided thereon with a screw hole 11 communicating with the interior of the container 1, so that the gas can be drawn out or injected into the container 1. The structure is comprised of a main body 2, a shaft 3 and a fixing member 4; the main body 2 is provided therein with an axial through hole 22 having a transverse through hole 23 provided thereon and communicating therewith for connecting with a tube 24. The main body 2 is attached to the container 1 for use; thereby the axial through hole 22 is right opposite to a screw hole 11 of the container 1 communicating with the interior of the container 1. The shaft 3 is provided thereon with a gasket 32 to thereby be inserted into the axial through hole 22 of the main body 2 in an air-tight state when in connecting; the other end of the shaft 3 is protruded out of the main body 2 and is provided on the front end thereof with a screw rod 21. The tailing end of the fixing member 4 is engaged with the shaft 3 and is provided on the front end thereof with a threaded portion 41; the fixing member 4 is placed in the main body 2 to block the container 1 after gas injection to form a sealed space for drawing out the gas and for removing after use.
During gas injection, a part of the shaft 3 and the fixing member 4 are placed in advance in the axial through hole 22 of the main body 2; by the fact that the front end of the shaft 3 is engaged with the tailing end of the fixing member 4, the front section of the main body 2 is correspondingly provided on the front end of the screw hole 11 communicating with the interior of the container 1; and the main body 2 is provided thereon with a plurality of screw holes for locking with a threaded member 25 to firmly connect the main body 2 with the container 1. At this time, the shaft 3 can be pulled rearwardly to communicate the transverse through hole 23 with the outside, thereby the gas in the container 1 can be drawn out along the tube 24 until the gas in the container 1 is drawn up to a vacuum state; then a laser gas mixture is injected, and the shaft 3 is rotated for forwarding when the gas is filled in to a full state to firmly lock the fixing member 4 onto the screw hole 11 of the container 1; and the main body 2 and the shaft 3 are removed when aeration is completed.
However, the above stated gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure has the following defects in other aspects although it can get the object and effect of drawing out gas:
1. The structure is added externally; the main body and the shaft are protruded out of the container, they must be removed after drawing out gas, and must by mounted on when in injection; these are time wasting during the process of repeated gas drawing/refilling, and can increase trouble for the workers.
2. The combination of the elements of the structure is complicated, the shaft and the fixing member are composed of plural small parts; these can increase the cost of production.
In view of the above stated, the present invention is provided to eliminate the defects of the gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure and to get the effect of drawing out gas.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure for a laser gas storage container suiting gas drawing/refilling equipment used in laser processing, of which the structure is composed of simplified elements to lower the cost of production, and to make its operation convenient, thereby to reduce the time of operation and increase the efficiency of working during gas drawing/refilling.
To get the above object, the gas drawing/refilling and sealing structure for a laser gas storage container of the present invention includes a sealed container and a blocking member, wherein the body of the container is provided with a gas passage having a gas inlet end and a blocking end. The gas passage is further provided with a communicating section to make connection of the gas passage to the container. The blocking member is mounted on the blocking end, gas is drawn out of or injected into the container via the gas inlet end when the gas inlet end is opened; the gas is cut off when the gas inlet end is closed, and the container is sealed at the same time. Thereby, manufacturing and test of the laser equipment can be more convenient, and the superiority of the products can be increased.
The present invention will be apparent in its features and structure after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.